Interactive mobile phone services provide information and entertainment to users. For example, YES, Inc. runs a service in which anyone with a mobile phone can identify, rate, share, and buy any song that has played on a radio station in the last 24 hours. In operation, a caller dials 888-YES-8888 on his mobile phone to connect to an interactive voice response system. The caller then states the name of the station and the time that the song was played to hear a sample of the song as well as information about the artist, track, and album. Callers are able to rate and buy the song. Stations receive feedback regarding how their audience likes individual songs.